Mysterious House
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: CHAPTER VII-END/"gege! Bakar saja! Aku tidak apa-apa."/"baiklah, kita akan melihat, siapa yang paling cepat!"/"TAO!"/"ARGH!"/"kalian benar-benar pengganggu! Kalian harus mati!"/"TIDAKKK!"/"astaga! Apa yang terjadi disini?"/WONKYU Fanfict! GS! Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Changmin, Donghae (cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER I**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

Hal pertama yang aku tahu saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di dalam rumah baruku adalah rumah ini sangat besar! Aku tak tahu kalau rumah ini ternyata akan lebih, salah, sangat besar melebihi perkiraanku. Rumah ini kosong karena pemilik sebelumnya membawa semua barang-barang mereka. Saat sedang mengamati sekeliling rumah sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

"rumah ini sepertinya sesuai denganmu."

Aku tersenyum, "kau benar Min, dan sepertinya Hae akan sering kemari…"

"kenapa?"

"ada kolam renang! Kyu, aku akan sering kemari!" teriakan dari Donghae dari arah kolam renang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Aku dan Changmin tertawa mendengarnya.

"tidak boleh! Dirumahmu kan juga ada kolam renangnya, kenapa harus rumah pacarku?" sergah Changmin iseng. Aku menyikutnya pelan dan meninggalkannya. Aku ingin melihat-lihat seluruh bagian rumah baruku ini. Selagi berjalan aku masih bisa mendengar rengekan Donghae yang merajuk karena ulah Changmin.

"kapan barang-barangmu tiba?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin padaku. Aku menatapnya sebal, "sebentar lagi mereka tiba."

"kalau kau bukan temanku aku tak mau melakukan hal ini."

"kalau kau keberatan, pulang saja." Balasku. Setelahnya tak ada percakapan lagi diantara kami. Aku sibuk dengan kegiatanku dan dia juga sibuk dengan ponselnya.

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V End**

**Author's P.O.V**

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mobil-mobil yang mengangkut barang-barang yang merupakan perabotan rumah Kyuhyun tiba. Kyuhyun membantu untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang bisa di keluarkannya dan sisanya di kerjakan oleh para lelaki. Dalam waktu sekejap, semua barang-barang tersebut sudah berpindah ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Kini tinggal menyusun barang-barang itu di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengurus bagian kamar, Siwon dan Changmin di bagian ruang tamu dan halaman belakang, sedangkan Donghae di bagian dapur juga kolam renang.

"Kyu, kau mau sofa ini di letakkan dimana?" tanya Changmin.

"terserah kalian, semuanya aku percayakan pada kalian." Sahut Kyuhyun dari lantai dua.

"kenapa aku kebagian ruang tamu sih?" gerutu Changmin.

"karena, kalau kau di dapur, maka semuanya akan habis kau telan, Min." timpal Siwon. Changmin hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan waktu hampir 5 jam, mereka selesai dengan kegiatan menata rumah Kyuhyun.

"sudah siap semua?"

"hampir. Tinggal ruang baca saja, biar aku urus nanti. Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau berterimakasih, buatkan kami minuman…" kata Siwon.

"oke!"

Saat sedang membuat minuman di dapur, bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menuju ke pintu depan, tapi langkahnya di tahan oleh Donghae.

"buatkan saja kami minumannya, biar aku yang membuka pintunya."

Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang pria tak di kenal dengan beberapa kotak peralatan ditangan mereka di ikuti Donghae di belakangnya berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju ke kolam berenang outdoor Kyuhyun.

"apa itu, Hae?"

"ayunan. Kulihat sekeliling kolam renangmu ini sedikit 'kosong'. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk kepindahanmu ke rumah baru ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Donghae, "terimakasih, kau yang terbaik, Hae…"

"aku tahu. Minumannya sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "kalau begitu biar ku bantu membawanya." Tawar Donghae.

Di perjalanan menuju ke ruang tamu tempat Siwon dan Changmin berada, Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang gadis manis yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"lukisan ini punyamu?" tanya Donghae.

"tidak. Sesuatu membuatnya menempel dengan kuat disana dan sulit untuk di lepaskan dari dinding tanpa menghancurkan dindingnya, maka ku biarkan saja. Lagi pula lukisannya bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"oh…"

Meskipun merasa ada yang aneh dengan lukisan itu, Donghae berusaha untuk menepis pikiran anehnya tentang lukisan tadi. Tapi demi apapun, dia berani bersumpah, kalau dia melihat mata dari gadis di lukisan itu bergerak dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

"kau sudah melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin.

"belum. Ada satu pintu diantara ruang baca dan kamar tamu yang tak bisa kubuka karena aku tak memiliki kuncinya."

"mau coba untuk membukanya?"

"terserah kalian saja."

Changmin mengambil linggis dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah terbuka, dia kemudian masuk diikuti oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun juga ingin masuk tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon saat dia menginjak anak tangga pertama.

"kau tunggu disini saja. Jangan ikut masuk."

"tapi aku penasaran, Won."

"bahaya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dibawah saja. Tunggu saja disini."

"kau menyebalkan!"

"aku tahu."

Selagi menunggu ketiga pria itu kembali, Kyuhyun duduk di depan pintu. Dari sana dia hanya bisa melihat pantulan cahaya dari senter yang dibawa oleh Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan kemana arah cahaya senter tersebut menyorot. Dan tepat saat senter tersebut menyorot kesebuah sudut ruangan, Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja melihat ada sesosok pria berdiri disana. Kyuhyun meringsut mundur dari pintu dan saat itulah dia melihat ada seorang wanita melintas di lorong dapurnya.

Selagi Kyuhyun mematung akibat hal yang baru saja dilihatnya, Changmin, Siwon dan Donghae berjalan menaiki tangga.

"kau sedang melihat apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap setelah mendengar suara Changmin dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "tidak ada, bukan apa-apa. Jadi, ada apa di bawah sana?"

"hanya setumpuk barang-barang bekas. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang bawah tanah rumah ini." Ujar Donghae.

"tidak ada lampu disana. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk masuk sendirian ke dalam sana." Timpal Siwon dengan nada menyebalkan khasnya.

"ada berapa kamar disini, Kyu?"

"ada enam kamar. Punyaku dilantai dua, pintu coklat. Dan kalian bertiga, silahkan memilih kamar kalian masing-masing."

Changmin, Siwon dan Donghae memang memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun malam ini, untuk memastikan kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja di rumah barunya ini dan tidak ada masalah dengan rumahnya.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

TOK TOK TOK…

TOK… TOK…

Suara ketukan itu terus terdengar selama beberapa saat di kamar Kyuhyun. Asalnya dari dinding kamar Kyuhyun Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terbangun dan melirik jam, masih pukul 01:07 AM.

Karena merasa tidurnya terganggu dan dahaga melanda tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk minum. Kyuhyun menyalakan semua lampu sehingga ruangan yang dia lalui terang. Kyuhyun takut gelap kalau kau mau tahu.

Selesai minum dia di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Siwon di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"astaga! Kau mengagetkanku…" ujar Kyuhyun. Tapi, Siwon hanya diam.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan Kyuhyun merasa merinding karena hawa dingin yang menerpanya.

"kalau sudah selesai, tutup lagi pintu kulkasnya, Cho Kyu." Ujar Siwon dari ambang koridor dapur. Kalau Siwon berdiri disana, maka yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang…

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandnagannya ke tempat dia melihat Siwon berada sebelumnya, dan tak ada siapapun disana.

"Won…" lirih Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun tersadar setelah 3 jam pingsan. Dia bangun perlahan dan mendapati Siwon dan Donghae tengah tertidur di sofa sedangkan Changmin tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengingat kejadian apapun yang dialaminya sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Kyunnie, sudah sadar? Ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" tanya Changmin yang terbangun oleh pergerakan Kyuhyun. Begitupun Siwon dan Donghae yang terbangun karena mendengar suara Changmin.

"aku sudah baikan. Terimakasih. Ini masih jam 4, kalian kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur di sana."

"ingin aku temani?"

"tidak usah Min. kembali ke kamarmu sekarang. Kalian berdua juga." Perintah Kyuhyun. Ketiga pria itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka mulai meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Yang terakhir keluar adalah Siwon.

"sakit, tapi masih suka memerintah orang. Dasar menyusahkan." Gumam Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"pergi tidur sana!" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Paginya, Kyuhyun terbangun tepat pukul 7. Dia segera membenahi kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya, setelahnya dia turun menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ada suara seseorang dari arah kolam renang. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berlari menuju ke kolam renang dan mendapati Donghae sedang menerima telepon di pinggir kolam renang. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, sedangkan Donghae tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan padanya.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur, dia mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meminum segelas air.

"kenapa kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba sih?" omel Kyuhyun.

"siapa yang muncul tiba-tiba? Bukannya itu kau ya?" balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, tak ada gunanya dia berdebat dengan manusia dihadapannya ini. Tak lama kemudian, Changmin menyusul ke dapur. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian duduk manis di meja makan. Siwon memutar matanya bosan melihat adegan lovey dovey dihadapannya.

"karena aku belum belanja, kita akan sarapan roti panggang dan omelet saja, oke?"

Sebelum sempat Siwon maupun Changmin memprotesnya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan pisaunya kepada mereka, "no protest, be a good boy and sit!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"mana Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"di tepi kolam renang. Dia sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang."

BYURR!

Terdengar suara seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kolam renang disusul dengan teriakan minta tolong dari Donghae.

"SIWON! TOLONGG!"

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!"

Changmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun buru-buru ke kolam renang dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah berusaha untuk naik ke permukaan air. Siwon dan Changmin langsung berenang menuju Donghae dan menariknya ke tepi.

Setelah Donghae berhasil di naikkan ke tepi kolam renang, kali ini giliran Changmin yang di tarik dengan kuat oleh sesuatu sampai ke sisi kolam yang lainnya, kemudian tubuhnya di tarik ke dasar kolam renang. Siwon berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Changmin, tapi dia tidak menemukan Changmin dimanapun. Changmin seolah menghilang di telan bumi.

"mana Changmin, Won?!" panik Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawabnya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling kolam renang outdoor itu, tak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka, dan tak ada tnada-tanda dari keberadaan Changmin disana, jadi, kemana Changmin?

"Changmin kemana, WON?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi karena rasa takut yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"aku juga tidak tahu!" balas Siwon tak kalah panik. Kyuhyun ikut terjun kedalam kolam renang dan mencari Changmin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menemukan Changmin.

Ditengah kepanikan mereka berdua, tubuh Changmin perlahan muncul ke permukaan kolam dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera menariknya ke tepi dan saat melihat keadaan Changmin, tangis Kyuhyun seketika pecah.

"i-ini.., ini tidak mungkin…"

"Changmin, hiks… bangun Min, hiks…CHANGMIN!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Pukul 07.34 AM, Shim Changmin meninggal di kolam renang dengan bekas cekikan di lehernya.

**Author's P.O.V End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note :** Ahoy, Readers-deul~~! Aku balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dengan FF baru *padahal FF yang lain belum selesai /plakk* gimana? Horrornya dapet gak? Kalau belum, ntar di chap berikutnya aku tambahin lagi deh. Dan, Mianhae buat para Cassie. Aku gak bermaksud membunuh Changmin kok, aku juga Cassie, kita damai, oke? ^^v. Thanks atas apresiasi kalian di LC sebelumnya. Mau nanya? Ngasih komen? Kripik dan sarapnya siap aku terima dengan senang hati kok.

**P.S :** Aku udah nyiapin 5 chapter kedepan. So…

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae (cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER II**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Changmin dimakamkan sehari setelah insiden tak terduga itu terjadi. Dia dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam ayahnya. Ibunya sudah di bawa pulang ke rumah karena sempat pingsan saat acara pemakamannya. Satu per satu pelayat pun mulai meninggalkan makam dan tersisa Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun di rangkul oleh Donghae, sedangkan Siwon hanya berdiri diam di sisi makam lainnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi pandangannya kosong. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami trauma.

"kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Setelahnya mereka bertiga kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Setelah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, Donghae mengajak Siwon untuk berbicara di ruang tamu.

"ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini, Siwon."

"yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sekarang adalah apa yang terjadi padamu di kolam renang kemarin?" tanya Siwon.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang menerima panggilan dari boss-ku, kemudian aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku ke kolam kemudian menarik kakiku dari dasar kolam renang."

"kau tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"kau benar, Hae. Ini memang aneh."

"kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"apa?"

"di hari pertama Kyuhyun pindah, kau tahu lukisan yang berada di dekat dapur itu, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk, Donghae kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "aku bersumpah demi apapun, kalau aku melihat mata gadis yang berada didalam lukisan itu bergerak dan menatap kearahku!"

Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Semua yang terjadi sangat aneh dan mengerikan menurutnya. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana bisa tubuh Changmin hilang di kolam renang, kemudian, saat kembali, Changmin sudah dalam keadaan mata terbelalak lebar seolah habis melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, di lehernya terdapat bekas cekikan seseorang, dan tanpa nyawa!

BRUKK… BRAKKK…

Suara gaduh terdengar beberapa kali dari arah ruang baca. Siwon dan Donghae memutuskan untuk mengecek kesana. Saat pintu dibuka, tak ada siapapun disana, yang ada hanyalah buku-buku yang tadinya sudah disusun rapi oleh Kyuhyun kini berserakan dilantai.

"aku akan memanggil orang untuk memasang CCTV di rumah ini." Ujar Siwon.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

CCTV terpasang di beberapa titik. Dikamar Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae, di dapur, di kolam renang, di ruang tamu, di ruang bawah tanah, di halaman depan, dan beberapa sudut lainnya.

"apa ini akan berhasil?"

"kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba. Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

"dia masih tidur. Won, sudah saatnya kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kurasa Changmin juga akan senang di sana melihat ada yang akan menggantikan posisinya di samping Kyuhyun." Nasihat Donghae. Siwon tersenyum miris.

"tidak sekarang, Hae. Kyuhyun masih berduka, ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"terserahmu. Yang jelas, aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

"kau saudaraku yang paling baik."

"aku memang yang terbaik." Bangga Donghae.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Seharian itu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk diam sembari memperhatikan layar laptop tempat semua gambar yang diambil oleh CCTV terekam. Kyuhyun juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kyu, kau tahu siapa keluarga yang menjadi pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae.

"tidak tahu. Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu sebelumnya pada agen yang menjual rumah ini."

"kau masih punya nomor agen itu?"

"masih."

"berikan padaku."

Siwon segera menghubungi nomor yang agen yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dari sana mereka tahu bahwa rumah ini sebelumnya pernah di tempati oleh beberapa keluarga dan keluarga tuan Kim Kangin yang terakhir kali menempatinya, sekarang keluarga itu tinggal di Jepang. Si Agen juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah menerima komplain dari pelanggannya terkait hal aneh yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini sebelumnya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

"tak ada cara untuk menghubungi Kim Kangin. Kita harus membongkar keanehan rumah ini sendiri."

Hari mulai larut, saat mereka bertiga hampir tertidur di ruang tamu, mereka harus kembali di kejutkan dengan suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Donghae segera mengecek gambar yang di tangkap oleh CCTV, tapi tak ada apapun disana.

"sudahlah, kembali tidur, aku akan mengawasi kameranya." Ujar Donghae. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya di lengan Siwon.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang Donghae dan akhirnya dia tertidur dengan posisi duduk, kepalanya ia tumpukan diatas meja. Andai saja, dia bertahan sedikit lagi, maka dia akan berhasil melihat penampakan seorang pria yang sedang memahat di ruang bawah tanah…

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Pukul 01:07 AM, suara ketukan di dinding kamar Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Tapi tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang terbangun karenanya. Setelah beberapa saat ketukan itu berhenti dan di gantikan dengan suara jeritan melengking seorang wanita dari arah ruang bawah tanah. Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae sontak terbangun karena mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menyuruh agar Kyuhyun menunggu di depan laptop selagi dia dan Donghae memeriksa keadaan di ruang bawah tanah. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan memperhatikan gambar rekaman dari layar laptop. Pandangannya tertuju pada rekaman yang di tunjukkan oleh kamera CCTV yang terletak diruangan tempatnya berada saat ini.

Kyuhyun melihat, perlahan tapi pasti, ada sebuah bayangan yang membentuk sesosok wanita muda yang berusia lebih muda dari Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh kebelakang, tapi dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Dan saat dia kembali menatap layar laptop, dan…

BANG!

Sebuah wajah mengerikan penuh darah terpampang disana!

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

"KYAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae buru-buru kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah meringkuk dan seluruh tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan selimut.

"Cho Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, setelah mendengar suara Siwon, dia malah menangis dan memeluk Siwon erat.

"sshhh… sudah, tenanglah, tak ada apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Selagi Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun, Donghae memutar kembali rekaman CCTV di ruang bawah tanah. Dia penasaran dengan suara jeritan wanita yang tadi mereka dengar. Alih-alih mendapatkan rekaman yang dia cari, dia malah menemukan gambar seorang pria yang sedang memahat sesuatu di sana. Pria itu memutar kepalanya menghadap ke kamera dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Paginya, setelah selesai sarapan, Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk melihat rekaman di ruang bawah tanah yang semalam di lihatnya. Tapi anehnya, tak ada yang terjadi di sana. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Suara jeritan wanita yang melengking nan keras itu pun tak terdengar sama sekali.

Donghae menyerah dengan videonya, kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang memutar rekaman dari CCTV ruang tamu, rekaman saat dia melihat sosok wanita itu. Tapi sama saja, semuanya dalam keadaan normal, seolah tak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya.

"sekarang begini saja, Cho Kyu, kau mau tetap disini atau pindah?" tanya Siwon.

"aku tidak tahu. Di satu sisi aku ingin tetap disini untuk membongkar semuanya, tapi aku takut. Disisi lain, aku ingin pindah, tapi aku tidak tahu mau kemana…"

"untuk sementara, kau bisa menginap di apartemenku dan memakai kamar Jiwon, atau kau juga bisa menginap di apartemen Donghae. Lagi pula belakangan ini Donghae lebih sering berada di rumahnya dibandingkan apartemennya."

"atau kau mau ke Cina, Kyu? Kurasa kalau kau bersama orang tuamu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat mendengar ide dari Donghae. Dia sedang menghindari Zhoumi, kakaknya yang teramat sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan melebihi seorang Choi Siwon. Gege-nya itu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya untuk menyuruhnya mencari informasi tentang gadis yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa namanya. Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?

"lalu, kau maunya bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tampak tengah berpikir serius selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia menjawab,

"aku akan tetap disini."

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Karena Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, mau tak mau, Donghae dan Siwon juga tetap tinggal disana bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada maknae mereka yang ceroboh itu, bukan hanya karena mereka sayang pada Kyuhyun, tapi juga karena, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, maka mereka akan tamat di tangan Zhoumi dan Cho Yesung –ayah Kyuhyun–

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu alasannya, mereka juga penasaran tentang hal apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya dirumah ini dan kenapa saat Kyuhyun pindah kemari, dia langsung mendapatkan gangguan padahal keluarga-keluarga yang pernah menempati rumah ini sebelumnya tidak.

Setelah kejadian dini hari tadi, tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh lagi di rumah sampai pukul 9 malam. Merasa semuanya aman-aman saja, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Tapi, lagi-lagi suara ketukan di dinding kamar Kyuhyun terdengar. Kyuhyun terbangun dan melihat jam, 01:07 AM. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Jadi, dia memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Donghae di lantai satu. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meminta Siwon menemaninya, ditambah lagi sifat Siwon yang terkadang mesum dan menyebalkan, Big No!

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menyalakan lampu di tempat-tempat yang ia lalui. Saat dia menuruni tangga, dia mendengar ada suara dari ruang bawah tanah, suara-suara seperti seseorang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan alat-alat tukang.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati ruang bawah tanah tersebut, perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke tempat itu.

"_mendekat,kau mati!"_ sebuah bisikan halus dan lirih terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menoleh kebelakang dan tak mendapati seorangpun disana. Tubuhnya mulai genetar, Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar Donghae dan menggedor pintunya dengan tempo cepat.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia merasa ada hawa dingin yang melintas di belakangnya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangga dan melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan masuk ke kamar Siwon dengan cara menembus pintu. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae dan mengajaknya menuju ke kamar Siwon.

"Won! Buka pintunya!"

Setelah pintu dibuka, Kyuhyun langsung mengeksplor seluruh kamar dan mendapati wanita tadi tengah berdiri di sudut kamar Siwon. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

"_tinggal, kau mati!" _kata wanita itu.

"Cho Kyu, ada apa? Hei!" Siwon dan Donghae berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mematung di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dan Donghae maupun Siwon. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pingsannya Kyuhyun.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan histeris. Donghae di sampingnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu dan tidak beraturan, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"mana Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia tidak menemukan Siwon di dekat mereka.

"aku disini." Siwon muncul dengan segelas air putih di tangannya, di berikannya gelas itu pada Kyuhyun.

"jangan berpisah, tetap bersama!"

"kenapa?"

"mereka ingin membunuh kita…" lirih Kyuhyun. "mereka mengatakannya padaku dalam mimpi. Aku takut…" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

"cukup sudah! Cho Kyu, kita akan tinggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga. Kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke Cina, kau tinggal di apartemenku. Tidak ada pengecualian, perlawanan dan penolakan, titik."

Donghae mengangguk setuju dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Malam itu juga mereka langsung berangkat menuju apartemen Siwon dan meninggalkan rumah angker tersebut.

Tapi, apa mereka yakin kalau semuanya akan berakhir hanya dengan meninggalkan rumah itu?

Terkadang, jika kau di terror oleh sesuatu terlebih itu bersifat _jahat_, itu sama halnya dengan ketika kau menginjak permen karet, kau membawanya ikut bersamamu, kemanapun…

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note : **ngeri sendiri waktu ngetik chapter ini. Baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba lampu mati. Sialan tuh PLN! Ditambah lagi suara petir yang menggelegar… ya ampun… tobat deh, nulis FF horror malam-malam. Parno sendiri gue. Tapi, kalau gak malam-malam, gak berasa horrornya. Ya udah, segini dulu ya, gak sanggup gue ngelanjutinnya panjang-panjang. Kripik dan sarapnya siap diterima. See you at next chap ^^

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae (cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 3 of ?**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER III**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan Kyuhyun dari rumah angker tersebut dan mereka beruntung karena tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka lagi. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih sering bermimpi buruk dan terbangun pada tengah malam.

"eonni, aku bawakan jus untukmu." Jiwon masuk dengan membawa segelas jus apel untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima jus apel tersebut.

"terimakasih, Jiwon."

"oppa sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, eonni."

"benarkah? Tapi dia tidak terlihat begitu."

"eonni tahu sendiri bagaimana Siwon oppa. Dia memang sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya."

Kyuhyun meminum jus-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga tak terasa kalau jus tersebut sudah habis. Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar tepat saat Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja nakas. Ada sebuah pesan dari Siwon.

**From : Won Si Choi**

"**ketempat Donghae, sekarang, penting!"**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

Perasaannya mulai tak enak, dia mengambil mantelnya hitamnya dan bergegas menuju ke tempat Donghae.

"Jiwonnie, eonni pergi dulu. Annyeong…"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di apartemen milik Donghae, disana sudah ramai oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian dan tetangga sekitar. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menemukan Siwon tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Kyuhyun melewati garis polisi dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae. Ada tiga polisi yang sedang berbincang-bincang di depan kamar Donghae.

"maaf nona, anda tidak boleh masuk." Kata salah satu petugas.

"apa yang terjadi, pak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"pemilik apartemen ini di temukan tewas di dalam kamarnya oleh temannya. Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?"

"saya sahabatnya. Boleh saya masuk?"

"maaf nona, kami tidak bisa mengizinkannya."

"tapi aku ingin melihat. Aku tidak akan masuk, aku hanya akan melihatnya dari sini saja, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Jujur saja, dia tidak yakin bisa sanggup untuk berdiri setelah melihat keadaan Donghae nanti.

"baiklah."

Salah satu polisi tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat, keadaan Donghae bahkan lebih mengerikan di bandingkan Changmin. Kaki Kyuhyun rasanya lemas dan dia nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Siwon tidak cepat menahan tubuhnya. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membawanya masuk ke mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke mobil, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Siwon. Dia takut, sedih, marah, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Dia tetap diam, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Kematian Changmin dan Donghae, itu semua bukan secara acak tetapi berurutan.

"Won…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm?"

"setelah Changmin dan Donghae, yang berikutnya masuk ke ruang bawah tanah waktu itu, kau kan?"

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi sebelah kemudi. Kemudian dia sendiri masuk dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"aku takut dugaanku benar."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau dugaanku benar…"

"… maka yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya adalah kau…"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Setelah dari apartemen Donghae, mereka tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen Siwon melainkan pergi sebuah bar tempat biasa mereka berempat berkumpul. Bartender yang ada disana bahkan sampai hafal dengan mereka dan menanyakan keberadaan Changmin dan Donghae karena tidak biasanya mereka hanya datang berdua.

"aku turut berduka cita." Kata si bartender setelah mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"hari ini silahkan kalian minum sepuasnya, gratis." Tambah si bartender sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas loki berisikan bir pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"mau bertanding?" ajaknya. Siwon menyeringai.

"kau tahu bagaimana kalau aku mabuk bukan?"

"aku tak peduli. Katakan aku gila, karena memang sekarang aku sudah gila. Changmin dan Donghae sudah mati dan sebentar lagi giliranmu lalu aku sendiri juga akan mati, sepertinya. Setidaknya sebelum kita mati, kita harus bersenang-senang, bukan?"

"kau benar." Timpal Siwon.

Si bartender yang mendengar percakapan WonKyu tampak tertarik dan segera menyiapkan 2 set minuman yang berisi lebih dari 20 gelas masing-masingnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Beberapa pengunjung bar juga mulai berkumpul mengitari mereka untuk melihat pertandingan mereka.

"kita mulai?"

"cheers!"

Ting!

Dentingan antara gelas milik Kyuhyun dan Siwon menandakan bahwa pertandingan dimulai. Mereka mulai meminum satu per satu bir yang telah disiapkan dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang _tumbang_.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam keadaan hangover dan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Dia melirik jam, sudah jam 12 siang. Kemudian dia melihat kesekelilingnya, dia sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini dan itu berarti dia sedang berada di rumahnya. Rumahnya yang angker itu.

Kyuhyun melihat kesebelahnya, Siwon sedang tertidur disana. Ia lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang, dia bisa merasakan kalau tangan Siwon masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi oleh selimut, dia naked! Begitupun Siwon.

"kau memang gila, Cho Kyuhyun…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat apapun karena hangover-nya, tapi dia tahu kalau semalam dia pasti telah melakukan hal yang gila dengan Siwon jika dilihat dari keadaan mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk kekamar mandi, setelahnya dia langsung berpakaian rapi –beruntung masih ada beberapa pakaiannya disana– dan membangunkan Siwon.

"Won, bangun. Siwon…"

"5 menit lagi, sayang…" kata Siwon sambil menarik seluruh selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

TWITCH

Sebuah persimpangan tercetak di dahi Kyuhyun. Dia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang sulit di bangunkan.

"Choi Siwon, bangun atau …"

Seolah tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat Kyuhyun, Siwon segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"aku sudah bangun!"

"good boy. Sekarang cepat mandi dan pakai bajumu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa berada disini, tapi yang jelas kita harus segara pergi sebelum ada hal mengerikan lain yang terjadi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandangi sekeliling kamar mereka. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Tapi kemudian Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya itu saat sadar kalau dia saat ini tengah naked.

"CHO KYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" pekiknya.

Kyuhyun melongo. Hei, siapa disini yang seharusnya berteriak seperti itu, huh?

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Karena bosan menunggu Siwon, Kyuhyun turun ke lantai satu dan disitu dia baru sadar kalau keadaan rumahnya sudah kacau balau seperti terkena angin topan. Kyuhyun mengecek semua kamera CCTV danberuntung tak ada satupun dari mereka yang rusak. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil memori semua kamera CCTV tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran pun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat isi ruang bawah tanah. Kalau Siwon tahu, pasti dia tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kyuhyun membawa sebuah senter bersamanya dan mulai menyusuri ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Disana ada beberapa perabotan usang, beberapa alat tukang yang bisa di gunakan untuk memahat tertata rapi diatas sebuah meja, beberapa kanvas kosong dan juga cat untuk melukis yang sudah mengering di paletnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah benda yang terselip diantara perabotan usang yang ada disana, sebuah buku tebal berdebu dan bersampul aneh. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa hawa di ruang bawah tanah ini semakin aneh dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari sana., dia juga membawa buku tua itu bersamanya. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun keluar, suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

"_kukatakan padamu, mendekat, kau mati!"_

Kyuhyun buru-buru naik ke lantai dua dan masuk kekamarnya, Siwon sudah siap dengan mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah.

"astaga, apa yang terjadi pada rumahmu?!" kaget Siwon.

"sesuatu menghancurkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"kita pergi sekarang?"

"ya. Ayo cepat!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Siwon tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan dan membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, Won Si! Kau membuatku takut." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"hehehe… aku sedang senang Cho Kyu-late."

"aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan chocolate!"

"aku juga tidak suka kau mengubah posisi namaku."

"itu terserahku. Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri kalau aku mengidap dyslexia."

"kalau begitu terserahku juga dan hei, itu hanya berlaku di dalam pikiranmu dan tulisanmu. Tidak dengan pengucapanmu. Jadi, jangan jadikan itu alasan." Balas Siwon.

"oh, astaga! Kau bahkan tidak mau mengalah dengan seorang gadis…"

"gadis? Memangnya kau masih gadis?"

BLUSH…

Pipi Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon malah tertawa karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam.

"seharusnya aku tidak mabuk kemarin." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tapi tak ada nada penyesalan di sana.

"hei, Cho Kyu, aku minta maaf. Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu bukan? Kaunya saja yang tidak mau tahu."

"sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini salahku juga. Jangan di bahas lagi. Yang jelas, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau harus bertanggung jawab, kalau tidak, kau akan mati ditanganku."

"hiii~ baik, nyonya. Ancamannya tidak perlu seseram itu juga…"

"aku menemukan buku ini di ruang bawah tanah."

Mata Siwon sontak membulat dan menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"kau masuk kesana?! Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak boleh masuk kesana, kan? Kenapa kau ini sulit sekali menurutnya, sih?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang bersalahnya, "maaf, aku penasaran, jadi aku masuk kesana saat kau sedang mandi."

"buku apa itu?" tanya Siwon.

"tidak tahu. Kita kembali dulu ke apartemenmu baru kita baca."

"baiklah."

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

"ini semacam jurnal…"

"tapi kenapa isinya potongan-potongan berita pembunuhan seperti ini?"

"apa ada petunjuk mengenai pemiliknya?"

Kyuhyun membolak-balik jurnal tersebut dan menemukan sebuah nama di sudut bawah lembaran terakhir.

"Huang Zitao. Siapa dia?"

"mana ku tahu. Bisa jadi dia adalah salah satu orang yang pernah tinggal di rumahmu itu, Cho Kyu! Coba kita telepon agennya."

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat dengan agen perumahan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk tentang Zitao. Dan mereka beruntung karena Tao masih berada di Korea saat ini. Menurut si agen, Tao tinggal di sekitar daerah Jeju, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana pastinya.

"kita kesana?"

"iya. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin melihat semua rekaman CCTV yang kalian pasang di rumahku."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 10 buah keping memori dari CCTV yang diambilnya tadi. Siwon mengangguk dan masuk ke kaamrnya untuk mengambil laptop. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin minta tolong di buatkan jus lagi oleh Jiwon, tapi Jiwon sudah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, jadi terpaksa dia membuatnya sendiri.

Selagi berada didapur membuat jus, Kyuhyun mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk. Bel tidak henti-hentinya di bunyikan, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat ke intercom sebelum membukanya, tak ada siapapun disana.

"siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dari dalam. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mengira kalau tamu itu telah pergi.

"aneh sekali…" Kyuhyun hendak berbalik ke dapur, tapi suara bel itu terdengar lagi.

"siapa diluar? Anda mencari siapa?"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun mulai mengira kalau itu adalah ulah iseng anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar apartemen Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun kembali menuju dapur, dia melewati Siwon yang sedang sibuk memeriksa rekaman CCTV.

"dari mana, Cho Kyu?"

"anak-anak di sekitar tempat tinggalmu ini terlalu iseng."

"anak-anak? Tidak ada anak-anak yang tinggal di gedung ini."

"benarkah? Tapi tadi ada yang menekan bel beberapa kali, saat kutanya siapa dia tidak menjawab, di intercom juga tidak menunjukkan gambar apapun. Jadi kukira itu ulah iseng anak-anak sekitar sini."

Dahi Siwon makin berkerut karena penuturan Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Kau mulai berhalusinasi. Tak ada yang membunyikan bel dari tadi, Cho Kyu. Kalaupun ada, pasti aku akan segera membukakan pintunya."

"a-apa? Tapi sungguh, aku mendengarnya…"

"sudahlah. Duduk disini, katamu kau mau melihat hasil rekamannya, bukan?"

Mereka berdua memperhatikan layar laptop dengan seksama, untuk 3 hari pertama saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi di hari keempat, keadaan mulai tak terkendali.

Setiap pukul 01:07 AM, ketukan dengan irama yang sama terdengar di dinding kamar Kyuhyun.

"kamarmu letaknya di lantai dua dan tak ada bangunan lain di sebelahnya, bukan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "rumah lain jaraknya cukup jauh dari sana. Kau sendiri tahu itu, Won."

"setiap malam aku selalu mendengar ketukan itu. Pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya adalah malam saat aku baru pindah rumah, aku tidak bisa tertidur lagi karenanya dan karena haus, aku memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu untuk minum…"

"… saat aku berbalik, aku mendapati dirimu sudah berdiri di sampingku, lalu aku mendengar suaramu dari arah ambang koridor dapur dan melihat kau berdiri disana. Aku kembali menoleh kesamping dan sosok orang yang kukira adalah kau itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Lalu aku pingsan. Aku baru bisa mengingat kejadian ini lagi 2 hari yang lalu…" tutur Kyuhyun.

"ada lagi kejadian aneh yang-"

PRANG! BRUK! BRAKK! TRANG!

Suara gaduh dari rekaman CCTV memutus ucapan Siwon. Itu rekaman hari kelima Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah. Barang-barang berserakan dan berjatuhan dengan sendirinya. Dan setelah di perhatikan baik-baik, mata Kyuhyun dan Siwon menangkap ada sesosok gadis yang berdiri di koridor yang menuju ke dapur, tepat di depan lukisan gadis pohon maple.

"sekarang aku tahu siapa gadis itu…" sergah Kyuhyun saat teringat sesuatu.

"dia… gadis yang berada di dalam lukisan pohon maple itu…" lanjutnya.

"dan dia juga yang aku lihat di dalam kamarmu pada malam itu…"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note : **well, here's the third chapter. Chapter depan cast baru akan masuk. Mian buat ELFishy, aku membuat Donghae meninggal di Chapter ini. Aku sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya kalau bakal ada Death Chara di bagian Warning. Bagi yang gak suka, jangan di baca. Tapi bagi yang udah baca, wajib review, ya? As usual, kripik dan sarapnya siap di terima dengan senang hati. See you at next chapter ^^

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao, Kris(cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 4 of ?**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER IV**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Ternyata tidak mudah untuk menemukan Huang Zi Tao di daerah Jeju ini. Semuanya sudah di coba oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun, bahkan mereka sampai menyewa detektif. Tapi nihil, Zi Tao –entah karena hal apa– benar-benar bersembunyi dengan baik. Disisi lain, Kyuhyun mulai takut kalau satu-satunya kunci mereka ternyata sudah tidak berada di Korea lagi. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir sebulan lebih, ditemani oleh terror-teror yang semakin parah, bahkan Jiwon juga sempat terkena imbasnya.

Dia ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi, dan setelah sadar dia mengatakan kalau sebelumnya dia melihat ada sesosok mayat bersimbah darah di dalam bath up dan tangan mayat itu menggenggam tangannya erat secara tiba-tiba. Siwon dan Kyuhyun percaya akan hal itu ditambah lagi, ada bekas jejak tangan seseorang yang di pergelangan tangan kiri Jiwon yang memerah. Sepertinya Jiwon benar-benar di genggam dengan erat.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

"kalau kau tidak menemukan dia disana, lebih baik kembali saja." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon melalui ponselnya.

"_iya, aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Kau dimana?"_ tanya Siwon.

"di Dongdaemun. Tadinya aku bersama Jiwon, tapi dia sudah pulang duluan, jadi aku sendiri."

"_mau ku jemput? Kebetulan aku juga sedang berada di sekitar Dongdaemun."_

"terserahmu. Aku tunggu di halte bis."

"_baiklah."_

Selagi Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke halte bis, Kyuhyun berdiri di seberang jalan menuju ke halte bis. Dia sedang menunggu traffic light untuk penyebrangan menyala. Setelah itu, dia mulai menyebrang. Jalanan Dongdaemun hari ini cukup sepi, hanya ada 3 orang pejalan kaki lainnya yang ikut menyebrang bersama Kyuhyun, itupun Kyuhyun tertinggal di belakang karena dia sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kyuhyun. Saat mendengar suara klakson dari truk tersebut dan teriakan dari orang-orang sekitar, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau nyawanya sedang terancam. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa di paku ke dalam bumi dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak se-mili pun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menerima kematianya. Airmatanya menetes saat kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Dia bisa mendengar suara mobil truk yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Cho Kyu-late, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" mendengar suara Siwon, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menangis di dalam pelukan Siwon sebagai pelampiasan rasa leganya karena bisa selamat dari maut. Jujur saja, dia sangat takut tadi.

"syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa. Aku nyaris kehilanganmu tadi…" ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun beruntung, Siwon tiba tepat waktu. Saat dia melihat Kyuhyun dalam bahaya, ia langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya ke pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sana juga mendesah lega karena kecelakaan tidak jadi terjadi.

"kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "aku merasa kakiku lemas sekali…" gumam Kyuhyun setelahnya. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian dengan mudah dia menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membawanya ke mobil.

"apa kau terluka?" tanya Siwon setelah mereka di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "aku hanya syok."

"kenapa bisa kau yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya? Bukannya aku yang masuk keruangan itu setelah Changmin dan Donghae?"

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing sekarang. "tidak, Won. Aku yang ketiga. Sebelum dirimu, aku sudah memasuki ruangan itu, meskipun hanya satu langkah." Kata Kyuhyun. Dia juga baru sadar akan hal ini sekarang.

"waktu aku menahanmu itu?"

"iya."

"kalau begitu, teruslah berada didekatku. Aku akan melindungimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Siwon masih bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya, padahal dia sendiri juga sedang terancam bahaya.

"kenapa?"

"apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Siwon balik.

"kenapa kau ingin melindungiku?"

Siwon menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"jawabannya hanya satu."

"apa itu?"

"karena aku mencintaimu…"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Siwon. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia menerima Changmin sebagai kekasihnya karena Changmin adalah sahabatnya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga sayang pada Changmin. Sayang yang belum sampai ke taraf cinta.

Kalau boleh, Kyuhyun ingin bersama Siwon, karena dia memang mencintai Siwon meskipun terkadang Siwon bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi, Siwon tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa justru disaat seperti ini Siwon baru mengutarakan perasaannya? Semuanya terasa begitu salah dan memusingkan.

"Won, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat…" lirih Kyuhyun. "semua yang terjadi malam itu adalah kesalahan. Entahlah… aku merasa bersalah pada Changmin…" lanjutnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"ya, tidurlah."

Kyuhyun kembali bermimpi dalam tidurnya, bukan mimpi yang sama seperti yang biasa dialaminya. Kali ini berbeda. Dia berada di sebuah tempat serba putih dan Changmin juga berada disana. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis kala melihat Changmin saat ini. Dia sangat merindukan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, "kemarilah…"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin. Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun kesebuah tempat, sebuah hutan yang sangat indah yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu dimana, mungkinkah ini surga?

"apa kabarmu?"

"aku tidak baik. Tidak, setelah kau dan Donghae pergi."

"kau masih memiliki Siwon, Kyu…"

"tapi rasanya berbeda…"

"Kyu, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau dan Siwon harus berjuang. Mereka mengincar tubuh kalian."

"apa maksudmu, Min? siapa?"

"aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya padamu."

"apa? Kenapa?"

"karena kau masih hidup. Itu melawan hukum alam. Orang hidup tak seharusnya mengetahui hal-hal yang diketahui orang-orang yang sudah mati, Kyu."

"lalu, dimana ini?"

"kita berada di Sisi Lain. Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Waktuku tak banyak, Kyu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kau harus tetap hidup dengan baik walaupun aku tak ada lagi bersamamu. Tapi, percayalah, aku selalu mengawasimu dan memperhatikanmu. Dan, Kyu…"

Changmin tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang telah membasahi wajahnya, "jangan menangis lagi, berbahagialah. Aku senang ada Siwon yang menggantikan posisiku. Aku tahu kalau sejak dulu kalian berdua sudah saling mencintai. Aku hanya mengisi tempat Siwon sementara, dan sekarang sudah saatnya dia mengisi tempatnya itu. Aku merestui kalian. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi, selamat tinggal, Kyu…"

Dengan itu, sosok Changmin perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah Siwon yang terlihat panik saat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon terkejut saat mendengarkan isakkan dari Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Dia segera menepikan mobilnya dan membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis? Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon.

Selagi Siwon menghapus airmatanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melihat Siwon yang panik saat ini, Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa Siwon sangat mengkhawatirkannya, "aku bertemu Changmin di dalam mimpiku."

"benarkah?"

"ya."

"apa yang dia katakan?"

"kita harus bertahan."

"kita pasti akan bertahan."

"Changmin juga merestui kita…"

Siwon menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon…" ujar Kyuhyun to the point. Siwon yang awalnya terkejut, kini tersenyum lembut, "akhirnya kau menyebutkan namaku dengan urutan yang benar."

"ya, akhirnya…"

"_berbahagialah, Kyu, Siwon. Maaf kami tidak bisa membantu kalian…"_ ucap Donghae, yang tengah berada di Sisi Lain bersama Changmin. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bersatu tersebut.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"ck! Mengganggu saja…." Gerutu Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya menjawab pangilan dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"benarkah?"

"…"

"baiklah, tunggu kami. Kami akan segera kesana."

Kyuhyun segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

"dari siapa Cho Kyu?"

"nanti ku beritahu. Sekarang, putar balik, kita harus ke Jeju secepatnya!" ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memilih untuk menggunakan pesawat sebagai transportasi mereka karena pesawat adalah yang tercepat. Tepat saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba di Jeju, sebuah pesan singkat berisikan sebuah alamat masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menyetop taksi dan mereka meluncur menuju ke alamat tersebut.

Selang 10 menit, mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah bernuansa hijau. Di gerbang, mereka telah di tunggu oleh seorang gadis bermata bak panda yang tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"silahkan, ikut denganku." Kata gadis itu.

"ayo masuk, silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian. Teh? Orange juice? Kopi?"

"terserah anda saja. Terimakasih." Jawab Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan 3 gelas orange juice.

"apa kalian kesulitan untuk menemuiku?" tanya gadis itu.

"kau Huang Zitao?"

"iya. Panggil saja aku Tao, eonni, oppa. Kalau boleh tahu, nama kalian siapa?"

"namaku Siwon, dan ini Kyuhyun."

"jadi, ada masalah apa? Sepertinya kalian sangat membutuhkan bantuanku."

"ini…"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku tua yang di temukannya di ruang bawah tanah kepada Tao. Tao terdiam cukup lama, kemudian kembali memasang wajah ramahnya.

"sepertinya kalian sudah mengalami hal yang buruk ya? Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah menyembunyikan diriku cukup lama, dan berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan ada korban lagi, bukan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang kalian alami sekarang. Kedua orang tuaku, gege-ku dan jiejie-ku tewas di rumah itu seminggu setelah kami pindah, karena _mereka_. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dan pembantaian oleh _sesuatu yang tak terlihat _itu."

"bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos?"

"aku sendiri tidak tahu, eonni. Setahun kemudian, aku kembali kesana bersama tunanganku, Kris. Dan kami mencoba untuk membongkar misteri di rumah itu, tapi _mereka _terlalu kuat, jurnalku tak sengaja tertinggal disana saat kami meninggalkan rumah itu."

"kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungi rumah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tiga tahun yang lalu. Kris terluka parah disana."

"apa dia selamat?"

"untungnya iya. Sekarang dia sedang bekerja di rumah sakit dan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kalian sudah kehilangan berapa orang?"

"dua."

"siapa yang berikutnya?"

"aku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"apa kalian sudah membaca isi jurnalku?"

"ya. Semuanya tentang keluarga Sherman. Siapa mereka?" tanya Siwon.

"mereka adalah keluarga yang pertama kali menempati rumah itu. Mereka berasal dari Amerika. Keluarga yang sangat tertutup dan misterius, menurut beberapa orang yang dulu pernah menjadi tetangga mereka. Keluarga itu terdiri dari tiga orang, Peter Sherman, Anny Sherman, dan putri mereka, Mia Sherman." Jelas Tao.

"kami –aku dan Kris– mencurigai keluarga Sherman sebagai awal mula teror ini terjadi. Kenapa? Karena kami tidak menemukan ada keanehan atau kejanggalan pada keluarga lainnya yang sempat tinggal disana sebelumnya. Dan setelah kami mencari tahu lebih jelas, kami menemukan fakta, bahwa keluarga tersebut merupakan penganut ajaran sesat. Mereka penganut iblis!" lanjut Tao.

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tao tertawa renyah.

"apa aku dan Kris terdengar seperti pasangan detektif? Sayangnya, kami bukan detektif. Kami memang sengaja mencari dan mengumpulkan semua itu untuk menambah informasi tentang rumah itu."

"oh ya, kalian sudah membaca guntingan artikel tentang tewasnya seluruh keluarga Sherman?" tanya Tao kemudian. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengangguk.

"mayat Peter Sherman di temukan di ruang bawah tanah dengan luka tusuk di jantungnya, begitupun putri mereka, Mia, ia di temukan tewas dengan luka lebar di leher akibat sayatan benda tajam. Sedangkan Anny, jasadnya tidak di temukan dimanapun, namun karena tidak pernah terdengar kabar tentangnya, maka di indikasikan kalau Anny juga telah meninggal dunia. Dan menurut beberapa cerita penduduk sekitar, katanya mereka bertiga menghantui rumah tersebut. Apa kalian pernah melihat penampakan mereka?"

"pernah." Jawab Siwon.

"sering." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"ada satu lagi yang menarik disini. Katanya, jasad Mia menghilang dari rumah sakit sehari setelah kejadian, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan jasadnya tersebut."

"astaga, ini mengerikan…"

"aku pulang~" terdengar suara bass seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"kemarilah, ge…" Tao menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"perkenalkan, ini Kyuhyun eonni dan ini Siwon oppa."

"salam kenal, aku Kris."

"senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris."

"ada apa kalian kemari?"

"kami kemari untuk meminta bantuan."

"bantuan tentang ap-" perkataan Kris terhenti saat melihat buku jurnal Tao yang sudah lama menghilang ada dihadapannya.

"maafkan aku, tapi kalau kalian datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan yang bersangkutan dengan rumah itu, aku tidak bisa. Dan aku juga tidak akan mengizinkan Tao untuk ikut bersama kalian dalam masalah ini."

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Tepat pukul 8 malam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar hotel mereka masing-masing, yang kebetulan bersebelahan dan memiliki pintu penghubung antara kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke Seoul malam ini.

Mereka akui Kris sangat keras kepala dan berdebat dengan Kris sangatlah menguras tenaga, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa memaksa. Setidaknya mereka sudah mendapatkan beberapa penjelasan dari Tao.

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang baru saja mereka beli tadi, sebelum mereka ke hotel. Setelahnya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Perlahan dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi suara gaduh dari kamar di atasnya membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin beristirahat tanpa ada gangguan apapun sekarang.

Kyuhyun menelepon bagian pelayanan pengunjung hotel lewat telepon yang di sediakan dikamar tersebut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ya. Penyewa kamar dilantai 8 berisik sekali, bisa tolong diurus?"

"nomor berapa kamarnya, nona?"

"dia tepat berada diatas kamarku. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat kebisingan dan terdengar hingga kamar lain? Hotel ini kamarnya kedap suara, bukan?"

"kami mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda, nona. Kamar yang anda maksud adalah kamar nomor 1025. Tapi, anda yakin suara tersebut berasal dari sana?"

"ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"kamar dengan nomor 1025 saat ini tidak ada yang menempati, nona."

"a-apa?" Kyuhyun terperangah.

'_oh tidak, jangan lagi…' _batin Kyuhyun.

"tapi kami akan tetap memeriksa keadaan disana. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda, nona. Selamat malam."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang dia pegang dan langsung menggedor pintu penghubung antara kamarnya dengan kamar Siwon. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, dan ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci.

Dia melihat Siwon sedang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup di ranjang dan topless. Kyuhyun sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Siwon selama hampir seumur hidupnya. Dan melihat Siwon tidur dalam keadaan topless sudah jutaan kali dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berusaha untuk membangunkan Siwon.

"Won… bangun…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Siwon.

"Siwonnie, bangun!"

"hmmm? Ada apa, sayang?" sahut Siwon tanpa mengubah posisinya apalagi membuka matanya.

"dia disini…"

"dia siapa?"

"_mereka_..."

"kau hanya kelelahan, Cho Kyu. Seharusnya kita tidak memesan kamar terpisah. Kau disini saja, tidur denganku." Siwon menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dia memilih untuk tidur bersama Siwon. Tapi, baru saja dia ingin berbaring, dia melihat ada sesosok wanita berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di pintu penghubung kamar dengan seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya, yang jelas, dia bukanlah gadis di dalam lukisan yang biasa dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Siwon dengan kuat saat wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Siwon, bangun! Cepat!"

"kenapa lagi sih, Cho Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah belakangnya dan Siwon menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat wanita berpakaian hitam tersebut.

Wanita itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Kyuhyun, kemudian dalam sekejap tubuh Kyuhyun terbanting ke dinding dengan kuat, darah tampak mengalir membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" pekik Siwon terkejut dan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia kemudian mencari keberadaan wanita tadi, namun, wanita tersebut sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari sana.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di ranjang, memakai kemejanya, kemudian kembali menggendong Kyuhyun ke lantai satu dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun menuju kerumah sakit terdekat menggunakan taksi.

"kumohon, bertahanlah Cho Kyu…." Gumam Siwon berkali-kali selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit.

Suhu di dalam taksi tiba-tiba turun drastis, Siwon bisa merasakan ada hawa dingin tak mengenakkan dari arah belakangnya. Saat itulah Siwon mendengar ada seseorang yang berbisik padanya.

"_terlambat, dia mati…"_

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note : **eotte? Ini Chapter 4-nya. Chapter 5 akan segera menyusul. Disini agak kurang ya horornya? Emang sih, aku juga ngerasa gitu. Tapi tenang, di chapter depan, bakalan aku tambahin lagi efek horornya. As usual, Kripik dan sarap-nya siap diterima dengan senang hati. See you at next chap, guys ^^

**P.S : **buat **GUEST ***yang ngasih saran ttg Kyuhyun*** **(yang pake nama Guest ada 2, jadi aku rada bingung), aku sebelumnya gak kepikiran kayak gitu. Mungkin karena aku terpaku sama jalan ceritanya jadi aku gak mikirin hal yang kamu bilang. Dan karena ini FF udah selesai sampai akhir, aku gak ngedit lagi jalan ceritanya, tapi sedikit aku tambahin aja. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan, thanks banget sarannya, lain kali bakalan aku perhatiin lagi ^^

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao, Kris(cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 5 of ?**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER V**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Sudah masuk jam ketiga.

Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau operasi akan segera berakhir. Siwon duduk di bangku yang disediakan rumah sakit tepat di depan ruang UGD dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Dokter mendiagnosa Kyuhyun mengalami pendarahan di otaknya akibat dari benturan kuat yang dialaminya. Maka dari itu, tindakan operasi dilaksanakan, sebelum darah yang ada di otak Kyuhyun menggumpal dan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih serius lagi.

Kekhawatiran Siwon meningkat saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengandung. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun dan calon bayi mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"anda walinya?"

"ya. Apa Cho Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"operasinya bejalan dengan lancar. Dan janin di kandungannya juga baik-baik saja. Tapi, keadaan nona Cho masih sangat lemah. Dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia mungkin saja akan mengalami koma."

Siwon tertegun mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan. Baru saja dia senang karena operasi Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lancar, kini dia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau nantinya Kyuhyun bisa saja mengalami koma.

Semalaman itu Siwon terus berada disisi Kyuhyun, menunggu Kyuhyun sadar sambil menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan berdoa. Salah satu tangannya terulur kearah perut Kyuhyun yang masih datar.

"baik-baiklah didalam sana. Bantu appa untuk membuat eomma-mu segera sadar. Kami menyayangimu…" gumam Siwon.

Selagi Siwon sibuk dengan kegiatannya, pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibuka. Tampak Tao dan Kris berdiri diambang pintu. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris dan Tao kemudian tersenyum.

"masuklah." Katanya mempersilahkan.

"apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun noona?" tanya Kris.

"saat kami di hotel, kami melihat penampakan seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam. Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding dengan kuat dan mengakibatkan Kyuhyun mengalami pendarahan di otaknya."

"ini parah sekali… lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tao.

"masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi kondisinya masih lemah. Dan ada kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun akan mengalami koma kalau dia tidak segera sadar. Ada apa kalian tengah malam begini kemari? Ini bukan jam besuk. Dan darimana kalian tahu kalau kami ada disini?"

"Kris ge berubah pikiran. Lalu kami mencari keberadaan kalian, dimana kira-kira kalian akan menginap malam ini, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun eonni, tapi tak diangkat. Jam 11 tadi kami baru bisa menemukan hotel kalian. Resepsionis hotel mengatakan kalau kalian berada dirumah sakit, jadi kami kemari." Jelas Tao.

"hyung, kalau boleh, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sekarang." Kata Kris.

"sesuatu? Apa?"

"pemanggilan roh."

"apa?! Kau gila? Ini di rumah sakit, Kris."

"aku tahu. Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kyuhyun noona tidak punya banyak waktu. Ini akan mudah jika dia sadar, tapi kemungkinannya untuk sadar saat ini kecil."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Kris dan Tao.

4 buah kursi disiapkan saling berhadapan di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon, Kris dan Tao menempati kursi mereka masing-masing dan satu kursi lagi di biarkan kosong. Kata Tao, itu untuk tempat roh yang akan mereka panggil nantinya.

Lampu di kamar rawat Kyuhyun juga sengaja dipadamkan dan digantikan oleh beberapa batang lilin yang di susun mengelilingi mereka. Tao mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah dan berbau seperti besi yang berkarat, darah. Ia kemudian menyerahkan darah itu pada Kris. Kris mengambilnya dan membuat sebuah gambar dilantai dari darah tersebut.

"astaga! Kalian tahu dari mana semua ini?" tanya Siwon terkejut.

"dari google." Jawab Tao singkat.

"kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"kalau belum dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu, kan hyung?" sahut Kris.

"kalian pernah mencoba melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"belum."

"semoga saja Tuhan melindungi kita…" ujar Siwon pelan.

"amin…" balas Tao.

Setelah semua siap, lilin baru dinyalakan. Ruangan itu bersinar temaram dan sedikit mengerikan, ditambah lagi bau amis darah yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"sekarang apa?"

"tunggu saja, hyung. Jangan bawel."

Siwon menatap tajam Kris yang mengatainya bawel, sedangkan Kris hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Lima menit berlalu. Siwon mulai bosan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau sesuatu akan hadir diantara mereka.

"aku mau menemani Kyuhyun saja. Ini tidak akan berhasil." Saat Siwon ingin beranjak, Tao dan Kris menahannya.

"jangan oppa!"

"tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu. Kau akan memutuskan ikatannya nanti, hyung."

Siwon menghela nafasnya pasrah dan kembali duduk. Tepat saat dia duduk di kursinya, angin yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan memadamkan semua lilin.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon panik. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Detik berikutnya, lilin-lilin tersebut kembali menyala, simbol yang tadi digambar oleh Kris dilantai dengan menggunakan darah menghilang tak berbekas. Dan kini ada satu anggota tambahan di kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"halo, aku Mia…"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Suasana tegang menyelimuti Siwon, Kris dan Tao saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Mia. Menurut artikel yang dikumpulkan oleh Tao, Mia adalah orang yang dituduh sebagai tersangka dalam kasus tewasnya seluruh anggota keluarga Sherman 30 tahun silam.

Dan menurut artikel itu juga, dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan menyembunyikan mayat ibunya di suatu tempat kemudian dia sendiri bunuh diri.

"kenapa? Kalian takut padaku?"

Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mia tertawa melihatnya.

"tampangku sudah cantik begini, kenapa kalian masih takut?"

"itu karena statusmu sebagai tersangka…" jawab Kris.

Raut wajah Mia yang semula terkesan bersahabat, kini mengeras. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia tidak suka dengan pernyataan Kris barusan.

"aku tidak melakukannya! Aku dibunuh dan dialah pelakunya!" ujar Mia dengan nada penuh amarah.

Baik Siwon, Kris maupun Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang gelap perlahan-lahan melingkupi mereka. Tapi itu semua menghilang bersamaan dengan kembali tenangnya Mia di kursinya.

"jadi, tolong jangan katakan hal itu lagi, okay?" ujar Mia dengan sangat lembut.

Mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya mengangguk.

"good. Lalu, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Waktuku tidaklah banyak…"

"apa kau tahu dimana jasadmu disembunyikan?" tanya Tao.

"tidak. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah di surga sekarang, hahaha... Kalian tahu kenapa orang yang sudah mati terkadang masih terlihat berkeliaran di dunia manusia dan hidup sebagai hantu? Itu karena mereka masih penasaran dan ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Dalam kasusku, aku belum bisa ke dunia berikutnya karena aku masih belum menemukan tubuhku."

"lalu, apa kau tahu siapa yang membawa tubuhmu?"

"tidak. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin tubuhku di simpan di suatu ruangan di dalam rumah. Ruangan yang sangat tersembunyi dan tidak bisa di temukan oleh makhluk sepertiku."

"kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Siwon.

Mia tidak menggubrisnya, dia terus menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar.

"kalian harus cepat. Temukan dan bakar semuanya! Jangan ada yang tersisa." Kata Mia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah mencoba untuk mengusir kalian secepat mungkin dari rumah itu dengan cara menakut-nakuti dan menyebar teror pada kalian, tapi aku terlambat. Gadis itu…" lanjut Mia sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun, "kalau saja dia mengikuti saranmu untuk segera pergi, maka kalian tidak akan dikejar-kejar seperti ini."

"tunggu dulu… yang menyebar teror itu kau?" tanya Siwon.

"iya. Tapi hanya dirumah itu saja, selebihnya, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Itu ulah _mereka._"

"yang membisikku tadi?"

"itu aku."

"kau juga yang membunuh Changmin dan Donghae?"

"bukan."

"lalu, siapa?"

"Peter dan Anny yang melakukannya."

"orang tuamu?"

"MEREKA BUKAN ORANG TUAKU! Mana ada orang tua yang mengorbankan anak mereka satu-satunya hanya untuk harta dan ketenaran! MEREKA IBLIS!"

Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti mereka, nyala api pada lilin disekitar mereka mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan padam. Sepertinya Mia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"maafkan kami…" ujar Tao.

"lupakan." Keadaan kembali tenang setelah Mia berbicara, "sejak awal aku selalu dijadikan kambing hitam. Karena mereka hanya tahu aku lah satu-satunya orang yang bersalah tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"apa maksudmu dengan menemukan Peter dan Anny?" tanya Kris.

"jasad mereka. Akan ku beritahu, jasad Peter tidak dimakamkan, jasadnya diawetkan dan disimpan di sebuah ruangan khusus di rumah duka Haneul. Sedangkan jasad Anny, kau akan tahu saat kau mendengarnya. Temukan kebenarannya untukku. Sekalian, tolong temukan jasadku. Aku akan mencoba untuk membantu kalian semampu yang aku bisa."

Setelah berkata demikian, seluruh lilin padam. Kemudian lampu di ruang rawat tersebut menyala dengan sendirinya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Mia.

"apa maksudnya itu?"

"entahlah… _'kau akan tahu saat kau mendengarnya'_?"

"mendengar apa?"

Mereka berpikir cukup lama untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Mia tadi. Mereka juga sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membawa jasad Peter yang berada di rumah duka Haneul itu.

"ge, kau ingat tentang lukisan gadis di bawah pohon maple itu?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. "oppa juga tahukan?"

Siwon dan Kris mengangguk.

"sesuatu membuatnya menempel dengan sangat erat di dinding. Orang-orang tak ada yang ingin melepasnya karena mereka harus menghancurkan dindingnya dulu untuk melakukan itu. Dan setelah ku ingat-ingat, ukuran dinding itu cukup tebal."

"maksudmu…"

"iya! Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan disana!"

"kita akan kesana besok."

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note : **Chapter 5 datang… sepertinya sebentar lagi FF ini bakalan tamat. Tapi tenang, aku udah mikirin FF penggantinya kok. Sabar aja menunggu dan keep review. Dan aku juga baru nyadar kalau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran. Padahal biasanya gak segitunya amat aku typo. So, sorry buat ketidaknyamanannya karena banyak typo. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang gak luput dari kesalahan #halah. Dan lagi, aku gak baca ulang FF-nya, makanya aku gak tahu kalau ada typo sebanyak itu. As usual, kripik dan sarapnya akan diterima dengan senang hati. See you at next chap, guys ^^

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao, Kris(cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 6 of 7**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER VI**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Seperti kata Siwon sebelumnya, keesokan harinya setelah mereka bertemu dengan Mia, mereka segera berangkat menuju ke rumah Sherman. Sebenarnya, Siwon agak berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, tapi Jiwon sudah berjanji akan mengawasi dan menjaga Kyuhyun selama Siwon pergi. Ya, Jiwon menyusul ke Jeju setelah menerima kabar dari Siwon kalau Kyuhyun mengalami 'kecelakaan'.

Dulu area di sekitar rumah itu memang berisikan beberapa rumah penduduk. Tapi setelah berita tentang tewasnya seluruh keluarga Sherman disana menyebar, banyak yang memilih untuk pindah karena takut. Dan sekarang sebagian besar area tersebut telah berubah menjadi kawasan hutan pinus yang sangat indah meskipun memiliki kesan misterius tersendiri. Rumah penduduk lainnya juga berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah tersebut.

Aura rumah itu semakin didekati semakin terasa mengerikan. Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya saat Siwon, Kris dan Tao tiba di depan teras rumah. Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kris saat perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Sebenarnya, Tao sendiri takut dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau sampai ada korban lagi.

Baru saja mereka melangkah masuk, ponsel Siwon berdering, Jiwon menghubunginya.

"ada apa Jiwonnie?"

"oppa, bagaimana ini?" terdengar suara panik Jiwon di seberang line.

"kenapa?"

"aku tadi pergi kekamar mandi, hanya sebentar untuk menyuci tanganku. Lalu, saat aku kembali, Kyuhyun eonni menghilang!"

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, oppa. Aku sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengecek semuanya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Kyuhyun eonni telah meninggalkan ruma sakit. Bagaimana ini? Maafkan aku oppa, hiks…"

"sshh… jangan menangis, Jiwonnie. Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Oppa tidak marah padamu. Tetap berusaha untuk mencari eonni-mu itu okay? Nanti kalau sudah ada perkembangan, segera hubungi oppa."

"hiks… aku mengerti… hiks… hati-hati, oppa. Aku menyayangimu."

"aku juga."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Siwon menatap kearah Kis dan Tao yang sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang Siwon bicarakan dengan Jiwon barusan.

"Kyuhyun menghilang dari rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"HAH?!" pekik Kris dan Tao bersamaan.

"astaga, ini gawat! Darurat! Bagaimana ini?" panik Tao.

Di saat mereka sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun, Mia muncul.

"cepatlah! Waktu kalian tidak banyak. Hanya sampai tengah malam ini. Jika bulan purnama terlihat malam ini, maka kalian akan kehilangan nona itu!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kekasihmu, nona yang berada di rumah sakit! Dia berhasil di bawa oleh Peter dan Anny. Mereka akan menggunakan nona itu untuk bangkit kembali!"

"gege…"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. "begini saja, hyung. Kau tetap disini, untuk menemukan tubuh Anny. Aku dan Tao akan ke rumah duka Haneul untuk mengambil jasad Peter."

"kalian bisa melakukannya?"

"percayakan pada kami."

"baiklah, hati-hati."

"aku akan membantumu disini, tapi hanya semampuku. Anny dan Peter sangat kuat."

"baiklah. Terimakasih, Mia."

"aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua. Aku tak ingin kejadian yang terjadi padaku terulang lagi. Karena, kalau seandainya mereka bisa bangkit kembali, mereka akan menjadikan bayi yang dikandung oleh nona itu sebagai tumbalnya."

"kita harus cepat!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Siwon menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka untuk datang ke rumah ini. Lukisan gadis di pohon maple. Dengan palu besar ditangannya, dia berusaha untuk menghancurkan lukisan tersebut. Dugaan Tao ternyata benar. Terdapat ruang kecil yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan seseorang dibalik lukisan tersebut. Dan ada sebuah tubuh disana yang dikelilingi oleh tulisan-tulisan aneh disekitarnya.

"itu jasadku…" gumam Mia.

"ini kau?"

"ya. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya, mereka memasang mantra penghalang."

Sulit dipercaya. Jasad Mia yang telah tersimpan berpuluh-puluh tahun dibalik lukisan itu tidak membusuk sama sekali dan juga tidak berbau. Jasadnya tampak seperti Mia yang sedang tertidur. Kalau saja tidak ada luka dilehernya, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan mengira kalau Mia masih hidup.

"terimakasih." Ujar Mia.

"sama-sama."

"tapi, setelah ini mungkin waktuku tidak tersisa banyak. Mereka bisa saja memaksaku untuk pergi ke dunia berikutnya karena tubuhku sudah ditemukan." Kata Mia lagi.

Kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Siwon bisa melihat ada beberapa benda yang dilemparkan dari arah kamar Kyuhyun dan beberapa diantaranya jatuh ke tangga.

"itu Anny." Bisik Mia. Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "dia meninggal dikamar itu tepat pada pukul 01:07 AM." Lanjut Mia.

"ketukan itu berasal darinya?"

"ya. Selalu pada jam yang sama dengan waktu kematiannya. Dia mati karena aku."

Perlahan, Siwon berjalan menuju kekamar Kyuhyun dilantai 2 sedangkan Mia menghilang entah kemana. Dia bisa melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kamar Kyuhyun dengan posisi membelakanginya. Saat Siwon ingin melangkah masuk lebih jauh, wanita itu berbalik.

Saat itulah Siwon teringat, kalau wanita itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun masuk kerumah sakit. Paras cantik wanita itu perlahan berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan luka sayatan benda tajam di kedua sisi pipi, dahi dan bibirnya. Lalu, baju hitamnya juga terlihat basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka tusukan ditubuhnya. Bibirnya yang robek itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan pada Siwon. Siwon tak menyangka bahwa gadis seperti Mia bisa mengakibatkan luka separah itu.

"kau kemari untuk menemukan mayatku? Untuk apa? Untuk menyelamatkan kekasihmu dan calon bayimu itu, eh?"

"dimana Kyuhyun?!"

"wow! Tenanglah tampan. Dia baik-baik saja bersama suamiku." Anny melayang mendekati Siwon. Siwon mulai memasang sikap waspada, tapi dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"lepaskan dia sekarang!"

"apa? Tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkannya."

"kalian memang iblis!"

Anny tertawa dengan suara yang mengerikan, "terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kalau kau tetap bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan gadismu itu, silahkan saja. Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang nanti…"

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Anny dari ruangan itu, terdengar suara berisik di ruang bawah tanah. Siwon segera berlari kesana dan dia mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun melayang di atas sebuah meja yang berisikan berbagai macam persembahan. Di sampingnya, berdiri Peter dengan palu ditangannya dan dibelakangnya ada Anny yang sudah siap dengan pisaunya.

"kau maju selangkah lagi, maka dia akan benar-benar mati." Ancam Peter.

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap bantuan akan segera datang dan Kyuhyun bisa selamat dari tangan Peter dan Anny.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Disisi lain, Tao dan Kris tiba di rumah duka Haneul setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam perjalanan. Setelah bertanya-tanya sedikit dengan penjaga rumah duka tersebut, mereka mendapat informasi, kalau ruangan tempat jasad Peter yang di awetkan berada tidak bisa dimasuki oleh umum.

Tapi, setelah perundingan yang alot dengan si penjaga, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Hanya sekedar untuk melihat.

Tao berjalan masuk duluan diikuti oleh si penjaga dan Kris berada paling belakang. Merasa ada kesempatan, Kris memukul leher belakang si penjaga dengan kuat sehingga mengakibatkan si penjaga pingsan. Tao tertawa melihat aksi Kris barusan.

"aku baru saja ingin melakukan itu, gege."

"ayo cepat, Tao-er. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah itu."

Dengan susah payah Kris dan Tao membuka peti kaca yang berisikan jasad peter tersebut, setelahnya, mereka langsung menggotong mayat Peter dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Saat mereka masuk ke mobil, Mia sudah ada disana, duduk di jok belakang.

"Kyuhyun dalam bahaya. Kalian harus cepat. Waktunya hanya kurang dari 3 jam lagi sampai bulan purnama terlihat!"

"jangan bercanda! Ini baru jam 5 sore, Mia." Kilah Kris.

"perhatikan lagi sekeliling kalian." Ujar Mia.

Kris dan Tao menurunkan kaca jendela mobil mereka, dan mereka baru menyadari kalau hari telah gelap meskipun seluruh jam, mulai dari jam tangan hingga ponsel mereka menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Peter dan Anny telah mengacaukan waktu. Mereka ingin mempercepat ritual kebangkitan mereka!"

"gege…" panggil Tao.

"aku tahu." Balas Kris.

Berikutnya, mobil yang ditumpangi Kris dan Tao sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Sedangkan Mia kembali menghilang.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Siwon masih berada di ruang bawah tanah untuk mengawasi keadaan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebilah pisau yang melesat dari arah belakangnya. Peter dan Anny menampakkan seringaian mereka, namun itu hanya sebentar karena aksi mereka di gagalkan oleh Mia yang muncul tepat waktu dan menahan pisau tersebut.

"kau sudah menemukan tubuh Anny?" tanya Mia setengah berbisik pada Siwon.

"belum, aku takut terjadi apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun disini sendirian."

"pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

"halo putriku yang manis…" sapa Anny.

"kau datang untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka, huh?" ujar Peter.

"pergilah!" perintah Mia pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"kupercayakan semuanya padamu disini." Kata Siwon.

"iya." Jawab Mia. Kemudian Mia beralih menatap sengit kearah Peter dan Anny.

"kenapa tidak kalian hentikan saja semua ini? Tidak perlu lagi ada korban. Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke dunia yang berikutnya. Bersama-sama."

"kau terlalu lugu, Mia sayang. Lagi pula, apa kau yakin kau akan bahagia dialam selanjutnya setelah kau membunuh ibumu ini?"

Mia tersenyum miring, "ibu? Siapa yang kau sebut ibu? Aku dulu memang pernah punya seorang ibu, ibu yang menyayangiku. Tidak seperti dirimu. kalian berdua adalah IBLIS!"

Peter dan Anny tertawa. Kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi garang.

"KARENAMU KAMI GAGAL WAKTU ITU!"

"SEKARANG KAU AKAN MATI UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA, ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Selagi Mia mengurusi Peter dan Anny, Siwon sibuk berkeliling rumah untuk menemukan tempat jasad Anny berada. Perkerjaannya sedikit tersendat akibat perabotan rumah yang berantakan menghalani jalannya.

"_Won, kau dengar aku?"_ sebuah bisikan halus dengan suara menyerupai suara Kyuhyun menyapa pendengaran Siwon. Siwon menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, tapi tak ada siapapun disana.

"Cho Kyu?"

"_lantai 2. Di kamarku. Dia berada disana. Hati-hati…"_

"Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Tapi tak ada lagi suara bisikan itu. Siwon memutuskan untuk segera ke kamar Kyuhyun. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan ruanganan lainnya. Berantakan.

"_dindingnya, Won…"_ suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Siwon teringat dengan cerita Kyuhyun tentang dinding kamarnya yang sering mengeluarkan suara ketukan.

Dengan palu besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dia menghancurkan dinding kamar Kyuhyun, tempat dimana suara ketukan itu biasa terdengar. Setelah dinding tersebut hancur, Siwon melihat ada sebuah celah yang ditutupi oleh kayu dibalik dinding tersebut. Dibukanya satu per satu kayu itu. Setelah semua terbuka, barulah Siwon bisa melihat secara keseluruhan, tulang-belulang milik Anny yang selama ini terkubur di balik dinding kamar Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kau menemukan Anny-ku, ya?"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Kris dan Tao memaki jalanan dengan kesal akibat terjebak macet. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan besar dan untuk beberapa saat, akses jalan di tutup. Seandainya mereka bisa memutar balik kemudian melewati jalur yang lain, pasti sudah mereka lakukan, tapi masalahnya, mereka berada di tengah kemacetan lalu lintas yang luar biasa padat.

"gege, bagaimana ini?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, Tao-er."

"bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari mobil ini dan mencari taksi saja?"

"dengan jasad Peter? Tidak, kecuali kau mau ditangkap polisi, Tao sayang."

Tao mulai menggigiti kukunya, tanda kalau kepanikannya sudah sangat akut sekarang. Sedangkan Kris, dia masih memikirkan cara untuk bisa bebas dari kemacetan ini. Setelah menemukan sebuah ide, dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menguhubungi seseorang.

"ya, Chanyeol-ah…"

"…"

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"…"

"aku tahu, tapi ini sangat mendesak! Ini lebih penting dari pada kasus kecelakaan yang sedang kau tangani saat ini!"

"…"

"Chan-" perkataan Kris terputus saat ponselnya diambil paksa oleh Tao.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, cepat kau bukakan jalan untuk kami atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat Byun Baekhyun-mu itu lagi!" ancam Tao.

"…"

"kami menjadi salah satu yang terjebak di areal penutupan jalan itu Park Chanyeol!"

"…"

"cepatlah! Ini masalah hidup dan mati! Kalau mereka mati kau yang akan kubuat menjadi tersangka dan kau juga tidak akan bertemu dengan pacarmu itu lagi!"

Telepon itupun diputuskan sepihak oleh Tao. Park Chanyeol adalah teman mereka. Dia adalah seorang polisi dari tim khusus yang memiliki hak setara dengan seorang Jendral. Kebetulan dia sedang mengurusi masalah kecelakaan besar disana, dan dengan sedikit ancaman dari Tao tadi, dia bersedia untuk membantu membuka jalan bagi Kris dan Tao.

Tak sampai 10 menit berselang, jalanan sudah terbuka lebar untuk dilalui oleh mobil Kris dan Tao. Tao kembali menghubungi Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Sherman.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Tinggal 2 jam lagi dan bulan purnama pun akan segera terlihat. Siwon terlihat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan susah payah akibat luka serius di kaki kirinya, Peter sempat melukainya dengan menggunakan alat pahat sebelum akhirnya Mia datang dan menahannya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buntalan kain yang berisikan tulang belulang Anny.

'_Kris, Tao, kumohon, cepatlah!'_ batin Siwon.

"segera bawa tulang belulang Anny ke ruang bawah tanah. Kris dan Tao akan segera sampai." Kata Mia.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Kris dan Tao sampai. Atas petunjuk dari Mia, mereka membawa jasad Peter ke ruang bawah tanah.

Tepat saat mereka tiba di ruang bawah tanah, mereka mendapati Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri tengah berada dalam cengkraman Peter dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja persembahan dengan Anny yang menjaganya, mereka tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Mia saat ini.

"oppa!" pekik Tao. Kris menjatuhkan jasad Peter di dekat tulang belulang Anny dan segera berlari menuju kearah Siwon. Tapi terlambat, pisau yang di pegang oleh Peter telah lebih dulu menancap ke dada kiri Siwon dan menembus jantungnya…

"SIWON HYUNG!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Note : **Muahahaha XD I know, I know, aku meletakkan tulisan TBC di saat yang tidak tepat. Kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi sama Won Dad dan Kyu Mom nantinya ya? See you at next chapter. FYI, next chapter adalah chapter terakhir, lho...

Kalau mau chapter endingnya cepat diupdate, kalian harus review, banyak-banyak! Sebanyak-banyaknya, ya…

See you at next chap ^^

**Review = Good = update cepat**

**Review = Bad = update lamaaaa…. Hahahaha XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Mysterious House**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao, Kris(cast akan bertambah atau berkurang sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun.**

**Length : 7 of 7**

**Warning : Death Chara! DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER VII**

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Tubuh Siwon terkulai lemas ke lantai setelah pisau tersebut menembus dadanya, dia belum meninggal tapi keadaannya dipastikan sangat kritis saat ini. Aura dingin semakin terasa diruang bawah tanah itu. Tao mematung ditempatnya, begitupun Kris. Mia yang saat ini paling dibutuhkan menghilang entah kemana dan Kyuhyun masih belum sadar.

"kalian tahu, kami menganggap semua orang yang menghuni rumah ini setelah keluarga kami sebagai pengganggu. Dan pengganggu harus dimusnahkan. Beberapa pemilik rumah sebelumnya sudah melakukan hal yang tepat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi kalian…

… Kalian melakukan kesalahan besar dengan kembali ke rumah ini lagi untuk menolong ke dua orang ini. Kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari Mia, karena anak itu sekarang sudah bertransisi ke alam berikutnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan tentu saja. Hahaha…" tawa lengking dari Anny terdengar keseluruh ruangan.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Kris dan Tao, Mia telah dikirim untuk melanjutkan transisinya secara paksa dengan sihir oleh Anny, tepat setelah dia memberitahukan lokasi Peter dan Anny pada Tao dan Kris. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Mia yang kewalahan karena harus menangani Peter dan Anny, itu membuat Mia semakin mudah untuk disingkirkan.

"kalian kami beri dua pilihan, tinggalkan tempat ini dan kalian aman, atau kalian lebih memilih mati disini hanya untuk membela dua orang sekarat yang baru kalian kenal beberapa hari." Ujar Peter.

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan. Waktu semakin cepat berputar. Setengah jam lagi bulan purnama akan muncul. Semua ritual akan sempurna pada saat tengah malam tiba. Tepat saat bulan purnama muncul nanti, mereka harus membakar jasad Anny dan Peter karena hanya pada saat itulah Anny dan Peter melemah, sedangkan pada saat yang bersamaan, Anny dan Peter akan memulai ritual transisi mereka ke tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang sekarat saat ini.

Waktu semakin menipis. Awan-awan hitam dilangit mulai menyebar dan perlahan menampakkan wujud dari sang bulan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tak lama kemudian, awan gelap pertanda badai kembali menutupi cahaya bulan.

Anny yang kesal dengan cepat membaca mantra untuk menyingkirkan awan-awan tersebut. Dan berhasil, perlahan cahaya rembulan kembali terlihat. Dia memandang sinis pada Kris dan Tao yang bersikukuh tetap berada disana.

"baiklah, kita akan melihat, siapa yang paling cepat!" ujar Peter.

Tao buru-buru menumpahkan minyak yang dibawanya ke jasad Peter dan Anny. Peter menyeringai dan dalam sekejap mata, dia telah berada dibelakang Tao. Kris terkesiap dan langsung berbalik ke Tao. Dia ingin mendekat ke Tao, tapi Anny menyerangnya dengan melayangkan sebuah tusukan kearah perutnya dari belakang. Beruntung dia sempat menghindar.

Tao memandang gelisah kearah langit. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan terlihat dengan sempurna, kalau dia tidak bisa membakar jasad Anny dan Peter tepat waktu, maka Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mati.

"gege! Bakar saja! Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Tao.

"jika kau melakukannya, tunanganmu ini akan mati!" ancam Peter.

"sayang, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat habisi mereka!" ujar Anny. Dia berhenti menyerang Kris dan mendekat ke arah tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Anny mulai membaca mantra untuk ritual transisinya, sedangkan Peter bergerak untuk membunuh Kris dan Tao dan menghalangi mereka berdua untuk mendekat kearah jasadnya dan Anny. Ternyata bukan hal mudah untuk menghabisi Kris dan Tao, karena saat bulan purnama terlihat, kondisi Anny dan Peter melemah. Kris dan Tao berhasil menghindar berkali-kali dari serangan Peter dan mereka berhasil menganggu ritual yang dilakukan Anny.

Semuanya terlihat seakan seperti sebuah permainan, hingga alat pahat yang dipegang oleh Peter berhasil menggores paha Tao dan membuat Tao meringis.

"TAO!" pekik Kris. Kris berlari mendekati Tao dan saat itulah Peter muncul dibelakangnya dan berhasil membuat luka goresan besar di punggung Kris.

"ARGH!"

Tao dan Kris terus melakukan perlawanan hingga mereka terluka cukup parah di berbagai tempat. Di saat mereka mulai merasa putus asa, tiba-tiba awan hitam kembali datang dan menutupi bulan purnama. Anny terlihat sangat kesal karena ritualnya harus terhenti. Dia tidak bisa membaca mantra lain selain mantra transisi itu, karena hal itu akan membuatnya harus mengulang kembali mantra transisi tersebut.

Dia menggeram marah kepada Kris dan Tao. "kalian benar-benar pengganggu! Kalian harus mati!"

Tapi, tepat saat Anny melayangkan pisaunya, bulan kembali terlihat dan mau tak mau, Anny harus kembali ke ritualnya. Peter mengacungkan dua bilah pisau sekaligus kearah Tao dan Kris. Kemudian menghunuskannya kearah mereka, tapi mereka berhasil mengelak, dan tepat pada saat itu, Kris menyalakan pemantiknya dan melemparkannya ke jasad Anny dan Peter yang tadi sudah diberi minyak oleh Tao.

Petir menyambar dan badai mulai muncul saat ke dua jasad tersebut terbakar.

"TIDAKKK!" jerit Anny saat melihat tulang-belulangnya bersama Peter mulai terbakar. Dia mempercepat pembacaan mantranya sebelum akhirnya sosoknya dan sosok Peter menghilang dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans terdengar dari luar rumah. Kris dan Tao masih berada di ruang bawah tanah dengan posisi saling merangkul. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kondisi mereka sudah terlalu lemah akibat luka-luka yang mereka derita. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengalami luka apa pun, tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Siwon, mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Tak lama, pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam kepolisisan khusus.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Tao lirih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"astaga! Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Chanyeol, dia segera memanggil petugas medis untuk segera membawa Kris dan Tao kerumah sakit. Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?" tanya Kris selagi luka-lukanya di berikan pertolongan pertama oleh petugas medis.

"karena Tao mengatakan ini persoalan antara hidup dan mati, aku jadi kahwatir dengan kalian. Jadi aku melacak keberadaanmu lewat ponsel."

"terimakasih Chanyeol."

"ya. Maaf aku datang terlambat. Tugasku menuntutku untuk mendahulukan mereka."

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi kurasa, kalau kau terlambat sedikit saja, kami pasti sudah _lewat_." kata Kris lagi.

"kau benar. Siapa dua orang yang berada bersama kalian di ruang bawah tanah itu tadi?"

"nama mereka Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka teman kami. Bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"Tao pingsan. Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah."

"sekali lagi terimakasih, Chanyeol."

"itu gunanya teman, Kris. Tapi, Kris…"

"ya?"

"melihat keadaan Siwon, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tertolong. Pisau itu menancap menembus jantungnya ditambah lagi, dia juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka serius di kakinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"ceritanya panjang. Dan aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menceritakan hal itu sekarang."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, "baiklah. Setelah kau sembuh nanti, aku akan menagih hutang ceritamu ini."

"oke."

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Setibanya dirumah sakit, Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera dibawa keruang gawat darurat. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengalami luka luar, di bawa ke ruang lain untuk melakukan pemerikasaan tubuh bagian dalam.

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung dipasangkan ke Siwon. Setelah melihat bahwa denyut jantung dan tekanan darah Siwon melemah, para dokter tersebut langsung menyiapkan alat pacu jantung.

Dua kali alat tersebut digunakan terhadap Siwon, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Di percobaan ketiga, garis zig-zag pada layar alat pendeteksi detak jantung berubah menjadi garis lurus. Dokter-dokter tersebut menurunkan masker mereka dan meminta kepada para suster untuk membereskan peralatan. Namun, saat tengah membereskan peralatan, salah seorang suster tak sengaja melihat jari tangan Siwon bergerak dan layar pendeteksi detak jantung kembali menunjukkan garis-garis zig-zag, meskipun denyut jantung dan tekanan darahnya masih lemah.

"dokter!" panggil suster tersebut.

"ya, suster Ahn?"

"pasiennya masih hidup!"

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Seminggu kemudian…

Seminggu setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun sadar, para sanak keluarga dan teman-teman mereka mulai berdatangan untuk menjenguk. Tak ketinggalan Kris dan Tao. Kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang dibuat menjadi satu memudahkan mereka untuk bertemu keduanya sekaligus.

"bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"kami baik. Kami juga beruntung, bayi yang dikandung Kyuhyun baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu. Terimakasih, Kris, Tao."

"bukan masalah, oppa. Ya kan Kris ge?"

Kris mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Tao, "benar, hyung. Kami memang ingin membantu kalian dan menghentikan semua keanehan yang terjadi di rumah itu." Timpal Kris.

"kapan kalian keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Tao.

"mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Kami masih harus menjalani beberapa perawatan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berbicang-bincang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kris dan Tao pamit karena masih ada urusan lain. Sepeninggalan Kris dan Tao, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"kalau kulihat-lihat lagi, wajahmu yang sekarang cantik juga." Ujar Siwon.

"jadi, kau mau mengatakan kalau aku dulunya jelek, begitu?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"bukan begitu. Kurasa kalian cocok."

"tapi, berada didalam tubuh gadis ini membuatku harus kembali menyesuaikan diri."

"tidak apa-apa, sayang. Bayangkan apa yang akan kita dapatkan nantinya."

"kau benar sayang."

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih datar itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"kita tinggal menunggu dia lahir, dan kemudian kita akan menjadikannya persembahan."

"apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"tidak apa-apa. Kalau menunggunya dewasa, bisa-bisa dia seperti Mia. Mengacaukan semuanya."

"kau benar, Anny."

"nah, sayang, cepatlah hadir kedunia…" gumam Kyuhyun –yang sebenarnya adalah Anny– pada bayi dalam kandungannya.

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang asli sedang berusaha untuk membuat kontak. Mereka ingin meminta bantuan sekali lagi kepada Kris dan Tao untuk bisa kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke tubuh mereka lagi…

**:::: Mysterious House::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **satu lagi FF-ku yang selesai. Gimana? Gimana? JEONGMAL GOMAWOSSEO buat yang udah baca dan nge-review FF ini. Ngegantung ya endingnya? Tapi emang dari awal ide-nya gitu. Mau gimana lagi…

**Tapi, aku ngasih pilihan sama kalian, kalian mau FF ini end disini aja kayak diatas, atau kita bakalan buat sequel-nya?**

Kalau kalian mau sequel, aku bisa buatin. Soalnya idenya juga udah ada. Tapi kalau mau stop disini, ya gak apa-apa juga. Everything is up to you all guys…

So, See you all at my another FF ^^


End file.
